


Down in the River to Pray

by ch_errywrites



Series: Lightwood Pack [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But we're getting there, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Feels, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, H a n d H o l d i n g, Holding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Like, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mate bonds, Meeting the Family, Omega Magnus Bane, Pack Bonding, Pre-Relationship, Protective Alec Lightwood, SO, Sad Magnus, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, THE GOODEST, The Lightwood Pack, Werefox Magnus Bane, hand, hand holding, much - Freeform, werewolf alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: Alec and Magnus get to know each other a little better and Alec discovers that Magnus might really be the one.





	Down in the River to Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again!
> 
> So here we are onto the next part of The Lightwood Pack series, I am so excited to be continuing on with this story, writing Magnus as a werefox has already been a pleasure and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have.
> 
> In this one we're going to go a little deeper into Magnus' past, he and Alec will share a few sweet moments that will strengthen their ever-growing bond. We'll delve into some more dynamics and we'll also look into some pack politics, but don't fret, it's nothing too dramatic yet. 
> 
> I'm so glad that you all enjoyed the last part of this series, if you're new here don't worry too much about going back. It's not required that you read the last one but you'll get a few extra important details if you decide to. In other words; this story can be read as a one-shot.
> 
> Thank you again for all of your support, I love reading feedback and knowing you guys are enjoying what I have to give to this fandom.
> 
> Nikmati!

Alec had quickly discovered that even though Magnus had been told that foxes and wolves didn't get along very well, it was easier than expected to prove her wrong.

Once they'd helped Magnus shift back to his human form Dr. Lewis suggested getting him used to the pack, introducing him officially, since he would be spending a lot of time around the other group of people. The werefox had agreed, saying that meeting everyone while he was a fox had been nice but he'd like to actually talk to some of the pack.

The car ride was silent, but silent in a way Alec had never known was possible. It was comfortable. Alec had spent several car rides with his pack, they were always loud with everyone talking or singing along off-key to loud music. While he'd always enjoyed those rides, being with his pack in any way always put him at ease, he'd never experienced this kind of comfortable silence. It was like him and Magnus were on the same page, making it easier to just enjoy each other's presence.

His contentedness certainly didn't have anything to do with the fact that his fingers were tangled with Magnus' on the middle console.

Magnus had some of the softest hands ever, Alec didn't know if it was from the lack of using them since he'd been stuck in his fox form for so long or if it was because they were just naturally soft. Whatever it was, though, he never wanted to stop holding Magnus' hand.

By the time they finally arrived back at the Lightwood residents the sun was beginning to set which meant it was just about dinner time. It being a Friday also meant that it was family dinner night and the perfect opportunity for Magnus to meet the pack and get adjusted quickly.

Family dinner nights were apart of his family's pack dynamic, it was something that his mother had been hosting for years and while it wasn't something packs normally did, they all enjoyed it. It was one night of every week where all members of the pack would join together for a meal. They would discuss work, family issues, pack meetings and just about any other topic they could think of. They usually lasted well into the night and sometimes would turn into a movie night.

Walking into his mother's home holding Magnus' hand felt like the most normal thing in the world. Nobody batted an eye at them, most likely because his mother gave them a warning. It was like nothing had changed really as if Magnus had always been a part of their family.

Alec pressed a soft kiss to Magnus' hand, smiling at the blush he got in response. "I'm going to go see if my mom needs any help in the kitchen. Don't be shy, okay? You're pack now." He said.

Magnus' response was small but heartfelt. "Okay." He replied.

As Alec began to walk away, he felt like he was in one of those sappy movies, their hands slowly untangled and slipped slowly from their grip. He glanced back at the werefox before entering the kitchen. His mother's smile is bright when her eyes land on him like they hadn't seen each other earlier that day. He gives her a hug and helps chop some vegetables.

"So, is Magnus beginning to settle in okay?" Maryse asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Alec smiles and nods in her direction. "Yeah," he answered. "I think it helps that he's already met some of the pack."

Maryse hums. It's pleasantly quiet, Alec listens as his mother hums happily to herself, moving out of her way when she needs the cut-up vegetables. The smell of her pot roast is slowly filling the kitchen and he feels his stomach grumble more than he hears it. His wolf is slightly anxious and Alec suspects it's because he doesn't have his eyes directly on Magnus.

"You'll have to keep an eye on him for a little while. I don't know exactly how it works with foxes, but I know they are more susceptible to turning when spooked." Maryse says.

Alec's brow furrows, "Is he not allowed to shift?" He leans on the counter next to where his mother is standing.

"Not necessarily," she says. "Dr. Lewis is a little worried that if he shifts too soon than he'll get stuck like that again. He said that Magnus just needs to get used to being in his human form again before he tries to turn again. Since the full moon isn't for another two weeks that should give him plenty of time to settle in, then we can try again." She explained.

Alec nods in understanding. It makes sense that Magnus would have to wait a little bit, he just hopes that it won't bring Magnus down too much.

There are a few moments where it's silent again, Alec can hear chatter coming from the family room and his wolf is practically begging to go back there, where Magnus is.

"I actually have one more question," Alec says quietly, trying to get a semblance of privacy in a house full of wolves.

As if Maryse can sense it, which she probably can, she also lowers her voice, moving a little closer to him. "What is it?"

Alec cleared his throat, "Well," he begins. "Dr. Lewis said that he knew someone that was more informed in this fox stuff. Talia? I think? Do you know her?"

"Actually," Maryse smiled. "I know her very well. Our mothers were very good friends. I practically grew up with her. The TrueBlood's and Hales were always close allies. After my family made their opinion on my marriage known, the Hales had my back through it all. Talia is an amazing alpha, but I haven't spoken to her in years. We can trust her."

If his mother trusted this 'Talia' then he would too.

Returning back to the family room, Alec's eyes almost instantly find Magnus who's sat next to Izzy and Clary. He's in a deep conversation with the two of them so Alec sits on the arms of the chair Jace is sat in, watching their pack mingle.

Jace nudges him with his elbow. "So," he says. "Looks like your wolf was right."

Alec's confused for a moment but then he remembers their conversation about his wolf possibly being in love and he snorts. "Yeah, that much is obvious by now Jace." He replies.

"No need to get sassy." Jace teases. "You know I support you, no matter what." He says, more serious.

Alec smiles, glancing at him. "Yeah," he nods. "I know."

He makes sure to slap Jace’s shoulder a little harder than usual, just for the teasing and gets up to take a seat next to Magnus. The werefox doesn't stop his conversation, but he does glance at Alec before leaning against him. Alecs wolf begins to purr and he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Magnus was warm and Alec liked having him so close.

The rest of the night goes really well. Magnus bonds quickly with Izzy and Clary, he's apparently a fashion nut like the two of them and they spend a lot of the night talking about that kind of thing. Magnus hisses at Jace just for fun, bringing back memories of their first meeting and they bicker a little before settling down. He gets along well with the elders of the pack, most of them just happy that Alec has finally found someone. He spends a few minutes talking to his mother, Jace and Izzy about the possibility of beginning his own back soon and they all hug him until he can't breathe.

Dinner is amazing as always and as much as he'd love to get into a puppy pile with his siblings, he'd rather spend some time alone with Magnus.

They leave after saying goodbye to everyone, Maryse ruffles Alec's hair after kissing his cheek and whispering good luck to him. He has to fight a blush on the way out.

Alec and Magnus walk back to his home and once their inside they both kinda forget how to function. It's the first time that they're really alone together, not in a vehicle, or with other people in a different room. They have the whole place to themselves. So, naturally they plop themselves down on the couch for a movie, though they don't spend a lot of time watching it. Alec expresses how he wants to get to know Magnus better and Magnus seems eager to tell him about himself, like he hasn't spoken enough to make up for the time he was silent.

"Well, I didn't have much of a family growing up. It was only my mom mother and I, because my father was never around." Magnus explained. "She got remarried when I was young."

Alec smiled, Magnus looked so happy talking about his mother. "What was her name? Was she a fox like you?"

"Her name was Ellarose." Magnus smiled sadly, "She was a fox like me, yes. She taught me just about everything I know about shifting, packs, secondary genders. All of it. She was my hero, still is."

Magnus paused, a glossy look growing in his eyes. Alec could tell where he was going was not happy, it made him want to hold Magnus close but he didn't know if that was okay. So he just gently grabbed Magnus' hand, tangling their fingers together, squeezing for comfort. A small but sad smile was on Magnus' face as he looked down at their hands.

He sighed, "She caught some rare fox disease. It worked like a cancer, I guess. She spent weeks upon weeks in the hospital, slowly forgetting everything. She died peacefully though, or at least that's what the doctors told us. The medicine they used helped ease her pain so she didn't pass uncomfortably."

Alec didn't really know how to respond to any of that. He'd never had to go through a pack member dying. His father was exiled from their pack, but Alec was still allowed to see him on occasion and the only family death he'd been alive for was his grandmother. But he was only a few years old when she passed and it definitely wasn't anything close to losing a mother.

Magnus just took the silence in stride, glad that Alec hadn't felt the need to say 'im sorry.'' It never helped.

"My step father took it so hard. He left only a few months after she passed. I thought about going and looking for him a free time, but he said some really horrible stuff to me and I could never bring myself to do it."

Alec scoots a little closer, hoping to bring more comfort the the werefox next to him. "I know that you've probably heard this a lot, but I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I wish there was a way we could have met earlier and you wouldn't have had to spend so much time alone." He says.

Magnus smiles. "Actually," He says. "I spent a lot of time traveling while I my fox form, I met some other foxes that helped provide food and shelter for small periods of time. There weren't many but it was nice to know that I had the option in some places."

"Some of the families that I met would let me sit in on their story times or their children's home schooling. It's part of the reason why I'm not stuck with a 16 year old mindset, y'know." He pauses, with a cute squinty look. "Though, I was always ahead of everyone else in most of my courses in school."

Alec grins, Magnus seems like the kind of person that would have skipped a year in high school or graduated early. He'd already shown that he was smart, telling the pack of some of his stories growing up and being in his fox form.

Now that the two of them were more relaxed, Magnus especially after talking about his mother, Alec though maybe now would have been a good time to talk about the fragile bond developing between the two of them. Magnus had said that he felt it too, could tell that their fox and wolf had mingled quite a bit and in the process had decided that they were compatible. But, it was possible for someone to feel different from their spirits. Alec knew that he was, for the most part, on the same page as his wolf but that didn't necessarily mean that Magnus felt the same as his fox did. Then again, there couldn't have been a bond forming if Magnus didn't at least consider the idea himself?

As if Magnus could read his mind, the two of them spoke at the same time.

"So, about that–"

"Can I ask–"

They both paused, then began to giggle, both muttering sorrys and squeezed each other's hands.

"You first." Alec decided, most curious about what Magnus was about to ask.

Magnus smiled shy, making his heart skip a beat, before he spoke. "Can I ask- and please do feel free to say no, can I ask about our bond? If it's too awkward for you right now then we don't have to but i-"

Alec laughed softly, shaking his head at the beings of rambling. It reminded him too much of Simon.

"Magnus," he interrupted softly. "I was about to ask about it too."

"Oh," Magnus mumbled. "Really?" He asked.

Alec smiled and nodded. "To answer your question, yes. I've been thinking about it all day and I was just wondering, y'know, if we uh had the same feelings, I guess?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I quite like you already and I've never ignored my foxes feelings."

The answer had Alec feeling giddy, like he was suddenly on cloud 9. His wolf yipped happily.

"Well, that's," Alec mumbled, then cleared his throat to speak louder. "That's good. I quite like you too."

Magnus' smile seemed to brighten and Alec felt his heart melt. Magnus' smile was the most precious thing he had ever seen and he wanted nothing more than for Magnus to never stop. He brought Magnus' hand, that was still tangled with his, up to his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles and the blush that bloomed on Magnus' cheeks was breathtaking.

Alec felt like his heart could pound right out of his chest.

**

The two of them stayed up another few hours, watching movies pressed together on the couch. Eventually though the two of them were beginning to fall asleep, the warm they were providing for each other, making them both sleepy.

"Hey," Alec mumbled, slowly moving his shoulder so Magnus had time to lift it up. "How about we go to bed?"

Magnus hummed, he felt like he'd taken up enough space on Alec's bed for enough nights now. While they both had admitted to liking each other it didn't really mean they needed to sleep in the same bed. Right?

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. I can sleep on the couch tonight," He suggested.

Alec frowned, "Uh no. You can take the bed tonight. You're my guest."

Alec was secretly hoping that Magnus would want to sleep in the same bed as him like they had been doing for the past few nights but he also wasn't going to push it.

"Alexander I'm not going to take your bed away from you." He took a deep breath, making a split second decision. "How about we share? I really don't want to take your bed from you and I know you're too stubborn to let me take the couch."

Alec smiled, standing and holding his hand out to Magnus. "That's actually a fantastic idea."

Magnus smiled back, taking his hand and letting Alec pull him up. "I'm happy you agree." He cleared his throat nervously, looking up at Alec through his eyelashes shyly. "Besides, I guess your heartbeat helps my fox relax."

Alec couldn't help his grin, it was impossible to hold back, Magnus was adorable. "Well that's good, because I've kinda gotten used to you sleeping on my chest."

Magnus giggled, letting Alec pull him back towards the bedroom.

Alec ended up having to lend Magnus some clothes but the werefox had to roll up the legs of the pants and the shirt was a little too big but Magnus really didn't mind. They clothes were comfy and smelt exactly like Alec did. They climbed into bed together, cuddling and relaxing against each other almost instantly. Neither of them knew if it was because they were so sleepy or just that happy, but they both scented each other, Alec nuzzling his nose into Magnus' hair and Magnus gently rubbing his cheek against Alec's shoulder.

The next morning Alec decided that he was going to take Magnus around the town, introduce him to some of the old townsfolk and family friends. He had to lend more clothes to Magnus, but couldn't find it in himself to really care because Magnus looked absolutely adorable in his clothes. It also had Alec's wolf purring knowing that the werefox smelt like him and was probably comfy and warm.

Woodstock New York wasn't a very big area but the town they lived in was even smaller, especially if you didn't count the miles of forest that surrounded it. The Lightwood territory was only a few miles off of Echo Lake which Alec promised he'd show Magnus soon and was really known for its artists. Most of the people loved Magnus, which shouldn't have come as a surprise, he was an Omega for one and even the mundanes liked him a lot. It was his kind nature and contagious smile, it was impossible to dislike Magnus, Alec was sure of it.

Eventually they ended up at the Lightwoods family friends coffee shop "Cheshires Coffee." Cheshire was the old lady that had known Alec since he was just a pup and was one of the few mundanes that knew about the pack. He should have known that she would take any chance to embarrass him.

"¡Oh! Mi pequeño Alejandro,"  _ (Oh, my little Alexander) _ Cheshire set eyes on him almost instantly almost making him wonder, not for the first time, if she was something other than mundane. He didn't have the heart to correct her when she would call him 'little' or 'Alejandro.'

Either way Alec couldn't help but smile, she was like a grandmother of sorts to him.

"Hola señorita Cheshire ¿Buenas dias?"  _ (Hello Miss Cheshire. How are you?) _ He asked politely, leaning down for her to press a mandatory kiss to his cheek.

Cheshire answered, "¡Oh estoy bien, estoy bien!"  _ (Oh I'm good, I'm good.) _ Before she laid eyes on Magnus.

"Now Alejandro, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Cheshire asked, not waiting for Alec before she stopped forward to shake Magnus' hand.

Alec huffed playfully, "Cheshire, this is Magnus. He's going to be apart of the family."

The pack usually called themselves "Family" when they were out in public around mundanes. Only a certain, small, group know what they meant when they called it that.

Cheshire caught on fast, her face beaming with pride as she also knew what it meant when Alec was the one doing the introductions. This wasn't just a new pack member, this was a potential mate.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Cheshire," Magnus said.

Alec could practically hear Cheshire swoon.

"Oh, il est beau."  _ (Oh, he's very handsome _ ). She muttered in French.

When Magnus replied in fluent french it surprised Alec so much that he had to physically fight his blush.

"Je vous remercie! Tu es très belle toi-même."  _ (Thank you! You are quite beautiful yourself.) _

Cheshire pretended to fan herself. "Oh Alejandro, he speaks French."

"Y Espanol!"  _ (And Spanish!)  _ Magnus announced happily and Alec could help but chuckle.

Cheshire walked away still pretending to fan herself after a few minutes of her and Magnus going back in forth in French, with Alec not understanding one word of it. He knew a few words here and there but he was better at speaking Spanish as he grew up speaking both Spanish and English. The two of them giggled over a few things glancing over at Alec but he really couldn't bring himself to be suspicious with Magnus looking as happy as he was. The man was practically glowing and well, he did look très belle.

As they sat down across from each other, each adoning a hot chocolate, Alec couldn't hold in his curiosity. "So, you can speak Spanish and French?" He asked.

"And Indonesian," Magnus added. "My mother and I were both born in Indonesia and we lived there for a few years before moving to the States. My step father was half Spanish and half English so I grew up speaking all three languages. But, I took French my Freshman, Sophomore and Junior year of high school."

As they say and Frank their hot chocolates, Alec tells Magnus about his pack. He explained what had happened with the Trueblood pack back before he was even born and how Robert, his father was exiled for attempting to take his mother's Alpha powers and how he was having an affair. He was surprised when Magnus didn't ask why Marsye decided to keep the Lightwood name, because it was always the first thing people asked, but was also thankful. He told Magnus about how he father was when he was growing up and how Alec's grandmothers passing seemed to break him.

"–Which reminds me. My grandmother, Roberts mother, was also an Omega and my mother wanted you to have some of the journals she used to write in, about her experience in a pack as an Omega."

Magnus' eyes shined against the sun outside, making them almost glow. "I would love that, thank you Alexander."

Alec just nodded before continuing onto the story of how his mother met and fell in love with Luke and how him and Clary ended up joining the pack and how Simon was somehow dragged along, caught and turned into a vampire.

Soon though, after they've finished their hot chocolate and talked each other's ears off, the coffee shop is quiet with only a few customers besides them and they've moved into the same booth, pressed close again with their fingers tangled together.

"I'll have to admit," Magnus spoke softly. "At first I was scared that turning back to my human form would change things between us. I thought that being a human would make things awkward, since you'd only know me in my fox form. But, I'm glad it didn't change anything."

Alec can't help but nuzzle a little closer, gently pressing his nose to Magnus' neck, his wolf purring loudly when the werefox only pressed closer.

"I'm glad it didn't change anything too, Magnus. I'll admit something too."

Magnus looked at him curiously and Alec smiled, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"I like you everyway that you are."

Magnus looked at him with a light blush, leaning closer to press a soft little kiss to his cheek. It had his wolf practically rolling on the floor in happiness and he couldn't help but hold Magnus as close as possible and promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to make sure Magnus never had to be scared of anything again.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter tag for this story: #TLPfic
> 
> Another one bites the dust, dun dun dun  
Heh,  
Thank you so much for all of the support that yall have shown me so far, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my writing as much as you are.
> 
> I'm already so in love with this story and I can't wait to start writing the next part and share it with you all. Alec will begin his journey of building his pack with Magnus right by his side!
> 
> Also Cheshire is lowkey me, I feel like I'm constantly fanning myself when it comes to Magnus Bane.
> 
> Next is some pack building!!!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment down below :)
> 
> Love you guys!  
(A friendly reminder that my twitter is: babyboymagnus)


End file.
